Duerme
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: – ¿Habibi, en que piensas? Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la mano del actual líder sobre su abultado vientre de cinco meses, faltaban un par más para que sus siguientes cachorros nacieran.


Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré_ _  
_ _Las nubes serán tu colchón_ _  
_ _Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen_ _  
_ _De acariciar, pues tú eres mi don_

Sonríe enternecido por el cuadro frente a él, ahí en el suave y cálido nido su primogénita de tres años se niega a soltar el agarre que tiene en su gestante pero el sueño aunado a la calmante voz poco a poco debilitaban su manita.

Si diez años antes le hubieran dicho que formaría una familia habría preguntado qué tan linda era la omega con la que se uniría, jamás le paso por la cabeza que sería con un hombre pero las personas cambian y así como un día se juró heterosexual y totalmente leal a la JL hoy se encontraba casado con un varón. Con la Cabeza del Demonio Damian Al Ghul.

.

.

.

Lo conoció durante una misión con los Titanes, sus órdenes eran detener a unos tratantes de blancas pero cuando llegaron alguien se les había adelantado; encontraron cuerpos cercenados, quemado o hechos coladeras gracias a los impactos de balas. Los autores de la masacre no parecían más viejos o fuertes que los héroes pero la princesa de piel naranja los considero altamente peligrosos así que ordeno atacar a pesar de su ventaja numérica; sus compañeros se enfrentaron a la chica de armadura blanca y un chico de vestiduras negra que portaba una máscara con cuernos mientras el peleaba con el sujeto de capa roja que blandía una katana. Pronto notaron que el trio tenía un mejor entrenamiento, Kori ordenó la retirada pero él fue noqueado y ninguno de los Titanes lo espero.

.

Cuando recobro la conciencia estaba esposado en un calabozo, collar de kriptonita al cuello y el sujeto de la katana en una silla frente a él. Le explico la situación, sus compañeros lo habían abandonado a su suerte y él no lo había matado pues lo intercambiaría por un rehén que su padre había capturado.

Jon pensó entonces que sería torturado hasta casi morir mientras las negociaciones se daban sin embargo no fue así, lo alimentaban bien, excepto por esa primera vez no volvieron a esposarlo incluso le dieron una habitación para que descansara en vez de dejarlo en el calabozo aunque no retiraron el collar que lo debilitaba. No lo obligaban a entrenar pero tampoco se lo impedían y pronto Jon actuaba como otro soldado de la orden, incluso se hizo "amigo" de algunos. Le pareció extraño no ver al peculiar trio que lo capturo entre los guerreros pero según le explicaron viajaban mucho cosa que al principio se le hizo extraño pues quien en su sano juicio dejaba a tres omegas sin reclamar ir por ahí solos pero luego recordó como hicieron retroceder a los Titanes.

.

Llevaba casi tres meses en la Liga de los Asesinos cuando el heredero y sus acompañantes volvieron, la JL se negaba a cambiar a Ra's por Jon así que Superboy seguiría por tiempo indefinido en Nanda Parbat. Fue entonces que comenzó a interesarse en el heredero.

Los asesinos solían hacer torneos como parte de sus entrenamientos y verlo participar fue un deleite para su vista; mientras el resto hacía movimientos agiles pero brutos Damian parecía bailar en la arena manchada de sangre, su espada trazaba arcos en el aire y líneas que pintaban los cuerpos de los asesinos. En el momento en que sus orbes jade brillantes por la victoria se cruzaron con los suyos Jon lo supo, había caído por ese omega y no descansaría hasta volverlo suyo.

Lentamente se fue acercando a los "DaMaS", hacia gimnasia con Maya, aprendía tácticas militares con Suren y practicaba esgrima con Damian; todo ante la atenta mirada de Slade Wilson. Slade era el alfa unido a la reina Talía y como cualquier alfa cuidaba de sus cachorros (cosa rara pues ninguno de ellos llevaba su sangre) por eso era receloso a la cercanía de Jon.

Pero logro demostrar ser digno del heredero al recuperar por la fuerza a su abuelo, darle la espalda a la JL y jurarle lealtad a la orden.

.

– ¿Habibi, en que piensas?

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la mano del actual líder sobre su abultado vientre de cinco meses, faltaban un par más para que sus siguientes cachorros nacieran. –En nada realmente, ¿ya decidiste a quien mandaras a Metrópolis?

–No. ¿Porque quieres ir tú y de paso darle la noticia a tus padres? –Sonrió burlón, Clark y Lois no aceptaban su unión.

–Deberían estar agradecidos de tener una nieta tan linda y un yerno maravilloso.

–Quizás pero me odian por quitarles a su hijo y corromperlo. –Le dio un ligero beso que hizo a ambos suspirar. –Sucumbiste a la oscuridad por mí.

–No importa, te tengo a ti y a Pandora. Allá ellos que se lo pierden –lo abrazo, él era más alto así que tuvo que agacharse un poco para ocultar el rostro en su cuello y poder besar la marca de reclamación. – Yo soy feliz aquí.


End file.
